The Dwarves of the Red Anvil
Leaders: Gron Urth King of the Dwarvens and liege lord to the Gnomish king. Banner: Golden flag w/ The Red Anvil on it Brane Urth Brother to Gron and head wizard of the red anvil clan(12 Admixture wiz acid/fire)wears blue robes w/black enamel skull cap with a gold rim. Often seen w/ Ariama the Djinn Deolyn Urth Daughter to Brane. She is dedicated to killing enemy casters,to keep her father and the king safe. (Studded leather & 2 caster bane daggers) (6th Rogue Knife Master/4th Fighter) Grovon of the Deep First legendary Dwarf hero and bestfriend to Damlo Hammerfist (9 foe hammer(fighter)/3 Stalwart Defender & 2 Tier Mythic Guardian) (Warhammer of Gravity2d6 and wares Adamantite banded armor with all the advancements dwarf metal smith have designed {see armor mods section on d20pdsrd}). Often found leading the charge with Damlo. It is said he is immune to spells and arrows. Banner: Wears the Blessed Crown of the Ram- Highly polished steel with a large gold maltese cross filling the space between the ram horns Damlo Hammerfist 2nd to be found worthy by the Red Anvil and bestfriend to Grovon of the Deep. (12 Invulnerable Rager & 2 Tier Mythic Champion)(Lg warhammer 2d6 Fearless a mythic chaos hammer, the head carved of stone and enchanted to use it as if it were normal sized/arm bands of AC+8, Leather armor. Often found leading the charge with Grovon. It is said he is also immune to spells and arrows. Banner: recognized by the mythic stone hammer, Garaz w/ a bright red scarf streaming from it (his wife’s favor) Suza Crusher (Heavy flail w/Furyborn & Lifesurge+2d6 on a crit, spiked Half-plate, belt of the lightning attacker(Init +4 and haste). (5 Cleric/7 lvl 2-HD fighter). She’s been following Grovon and Damlo ever since they where all kids and she’s usually found in battle with them. She also acts as dwarven ambassador when called upon. Ariama the Dijnn - (10 Air elementalist) Brane Urth encounter him or conjured him in one of the many adventures of his youth. There are many stories told among dwarves but on ly Brane and his brother Gron know true story. Ariama is almost always present where Brane is acting as body guard and friend/advisor. Varik Longbeard General of the dwarf regiments in Thelgrim. (Half-plate, 2hd Bastard sword) Banner: Green/Red checkered flag with a Golden Dragon on it Brynhyld Crusher Twin sister to Suza Crusher. (Paladin 12th) (field plate, Lg sheild & Mace). Known as Bryn of the Valley. She always takes time to heal and aid even in the middle of an intense fight. Beornold Earthsplitter Dwarven hero from the Thelgrim peninsula (Barb)(Dwarven War axe, plate, lg sheild). A Major under Varik’s war council. Grotag Kynhyld Gnomish spell caster & Gnome rep to the Dwarven court(10th lvl Deep Earth Bloodline Sorcerer) Rynwald Runefist “Rynwald the Strong” Dunwarr Gate Commander (fighter 12)(Pike w/vampiric 25% of dmg heals the user & Stoneplate+1 w/determination and spell resistance 15). Master of gunpowder siege engines. Banner: Blue/Grey checkered flag with the Runed gates of Dunwarr on it Haagrud Warrior soldiers who show promise are sent to the famous officers school of Haagrud in Dunwarr the capital. Units & Allies Regiment of the Anvil standard dwarf soldier (Earthbreaker & Chainmail) Stalwarts Defensive regiments stuck in the hardest fighting (Warhammer,Half-plate, Tower Sheild)(feats Shield wall & Imp. Back to Back) Crossbowmen of Tuggarth Dwarves use crossbowmen instead of archers Dwarven irregulars made of volunteers and reserves, mostly miners and smiths. Used as scouts and guards. Gnomes of Qurinyr Spell casters from the Gnomish city of the same name. Their king is banner man to Gron Urth and the Red Anvil clan. (Casters of 5th or 6th lvl ability most are wizards or sorcerers but some are Clerics or Druids) Dunwarr Regiment Dunwarr’s Elite shock troops (fighter 6th )(2hd War mace D10, Chain shirt/ Pwr att, Cleave, G. Cleave, Fleet, runner, wind stance feats) Kurza Regiment Ranger skirmishers that use thrown axes & Battle axes Minotaurs most minotaurs are mercenaries but some tribes have choosen to live in peace among the dwarves. Battle Maidens Inspired by Suza and Brynhyld the daughters and some wives of warrior and farmer alike have formed their own regiment to defend their homes in Thelgrim. They treat orcs as a favored enemy(see ranger) and can go into a minor rage (+2) when in sight of orcs. Olofsam Drummers Warrior Bards sent in squads of 5 to support battles and sieges as needed. Crimson Eagles of Anamont (Intelligent giant eagle Allies)bright red feathers Torgun Dwarves (1st gunslinger/4th fighters)(whirlwind attack) Tribe of Stone Giants Allied w/ Dwarves for metal arms, armor, & goods Fire Spouter Strong dwarves w/ tinted goggles, dragging smoking (look like large stills)metal canisters on wheels attatched to a metal hose/tube that can be opened to spray fire. Hulth Regiment- Elite Gate defenders (2hd War Mace D10 & Stoneplate+1 (feats power att, Dodge, Mobility, Imp. Back to Back, W. focus & specialization) Nojold Guardian Halberd defenders in half-plate (act as body guard units to officers on the field) Dunwarr Riflemen (Scale mail & Riflegun) Some are trained to man puckle guns and cannons . Godstone Raptors Strix Warriors(friends with Elves/Humans/Dwarves) Nojold Explorer Corps (Breast Plate &Great axe) From the days of old the core has been there find the 1st mountain passes, to secure trade routes and tame a wild land. Now used as for devastating flank attacks and skirmishing Spears of the Deep guardians of the road from the Dunwarr gates to Nojold the Capital and heart of the Kingdom. (3 Phalanx Soldier)(Field plate & Long spears) Dunwarr Air Corp Gliders launch from the cliffs above Dunwarr Gate to drop boulders or alchemical bottles on their enemies. Tuggarth Cannon (Fiend mouth, Firedrake, & Firewyrm cannons) these cannons where invented by Tuggarth and maned by Dwarves from the Pyromancers guild. Pyromancer Rocket unit (Rocket racks & Springal) Arrow Cannon (see Springal -arrow) Boar Dragoons Dire boar riders with a Culverin swivel mounted to a special saddle.(3rd gunslingers)(Studded Leather & Musket Axe) Lightning Regiment an all female unit dual welding Throwing axes/Leather (Fleet & Runner Feats). Skirmish unit Bola Unit Carry multiple bola’s and are deployed with the Lightning regiment Red Anvil War Priest 5th Forgemaster Clerics. Followers of Torag Nojold Berserker Corp Barbs (dual weld warhammer/battle axe & Br. plate) Tunnel Rats Dwarven/gnome Rogues (Leather, Sh.sword, Repeating X-bow) Specializing in ambushes and guerilla tactics. Clockwork Golem at least two have been seen at Dunwarr Gate Cannon Golem at least two have been seen at Dunwarr Gate